


Into the Dreamscape

by Aikalima



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Based on Dreamtalia, Gen, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, I'm Bad At Tagging, Original Hetalia Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikalima/pseuds/Aikalima
Summary: A dream is a wish your heart makeswHeN yOu'Re FaSt AsLeEp
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> aw shit bros, first story on this hell site
> 
> will updates be consistent?  
> heavens no
> 
> will there be hidden references?  
> hell yeah
> 
> will you like the story?  
> purgatory maybe

Sometimes, he wondered why he hadn’t gone home. But then he remembered that his house was empty and lonely and cold, so instead he spent more of his time with his father, in Washington D.C., in his father’s estate. 

“Malachi! Breakfast!”

He hadn’t eaten in a few days, which he knew his father knew, thus why his father was yelling at him. He had an excuse, though! His boss gave him a lot of work that needed to get finished, and he didn’t have the time to eat and do this work, so he did his work instead.

“MALACHI JONES YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!”

“JE-sus fucking Christ, OKAY!” He fumbled around a bit, clicking his pen and throwing some somewhat decent clothes on. Flying out of his room, he slid down the banister of the stairs and slid into the kitchen and his seat. The second he entered the room, Malachi was smacked in the face with the delicious aroma of his father’s impeccable cooking. While Alfred never cooked often, whenever he did, it was like heaven on earth. The bacon was always perfectly crispy, the eggs flaky and fluffy, and the rice beautifully steamed and cooked to perfection. Malachi could never fathom why his father never cooked, but tried not to question, as he didn’t get the best reaction the last time he asked. 

“Mornin’, Father,” His dad laughed, placing a plate of pure heaven in front of the boy before sitting down next to him with his own plate.

“Well, if you look at the time, it’s 12:00,” Alfred said, as Malachi choked on his food.

“12:00?! SHIT! I GOT WORK!” Malachi said, shovelling food down his throat. He had to be at work in half an hour, and he still hadn’t even finished his work. 

“Woah, easy there kiddo. It’s Saturday, you don’t work on Saturday,” Alfred said. Malachi rapidly shook his head, shoving the last bite down before chugging his orange juice.

“Nope. I have some work to do today, and my boss isn’t all that keen on giving me my day-off back despite me being able to work on it at home,” The boy rose with his dishes in hand and placed them in the sink. “I’ll wash mine later, don’t worry about it.”

But his father brushed him off. “Nah, I’ll do it. But seriously, you shouldn’t go in. You should know your boss by now, he’s just gonna pile more work on your desk when you get there.”

Malachi sighed. Yes, he knew this, but there wasn’t much he could do. “I can’t disobey direct orders, Father. Anyways, I need to get dressed. I’ll be back down for my coffee in a second,” Walking to Alfred, Malachi placed a gentle kiss onto his head. “Love ya, Dad.”

Alfred chuckled softly. “Love you too, Chi Chi.” Smiling softly, Malachi bounded up the stairs to his room, throwing on his work clothes and grabbing his mounds of paperwork strewn across the room. Lani and Anya had come over to help him with as much of it as they could get done last night, and even after they left he worked hard into the night, not stopping until he had a decent amount of it done, but there was still so much of it to do. Malachi sighed, before stuffing it all in his bag and dashing out the door, only having about 20 minutes before his boss would start yelling at him over the phone. Then again, his boss would still yell at him when he got to work because he didn’t get there early enough. 

Sliding back down the stairs, his father was waiting for him by the door, a to go coffee mug in hand. Thanking him, Malachi took a sip of the coffee. Mm, just the way he liked it. Malachi smiled at Alfred before zooming out the door, unaware of the sad look his father was giving him, nor hearing his soft mumble.

“I hate how much of my old self I see in you…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the one person who both read this piece of shit and left kudos
> 
> this is for you

Arriving at work in his home state with 5 minutes left to spare was record timing actually. To Malachi, at least. His boss, not so much.

“NEVADA WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU HALF AN HOUR AGO?!” His boss said, screaming at the boy. 

“S-Sir, I don’t start work until 2-” 

“I NEED YOU HERE HALF AN HOUR EARLY EVERY DAY, YOU DAMN INGRATE! THIS WILL NOT BE TOLERATED AGAIN! YOU ARE LUCKY I AM KIND ENOUGH TO LET YOU OFF THIS TIME!” His boss said, cutting off Malachi promptly. Flinching, all he could do was nod and mutter “Yes, Sir.” before having a pile of paperwork shoved into his hands and sent off to his desk. He sighed. Boy could he not wait for the next election. He sat down at his desk, the old seat creaking at the pressure, and placing the paperwork on his cluttered desk where more mountains of paperwork lay unfinished. Malachi gently rubbed his temples, before getting to work. 

***

Some odd hours had passed, and Malachi still sat at his desk, working away. His hand was cramping, his legs had fallen asleep about an hour or so ago, and his stomach was growling. Glancing at his wrist, it was currently 5:00, and he had dinner plans with his Uncle Arthur at around 7:15, who he hadn’t seen since the last World Meeting. Cracking his neck and knuckles, Malachi sped up his work speed, hoping to get as much of it done as possible before dinner. A knock on his office door broke his concentration, and without looking up called the person in.

Still not paying attention, Malachi continued to write and sign documents, having now mastered forging his boss’ signature after doing so many times. His boss never did his work, only pushing it down onto Malachi, saying “As the personification of Nevada, it is your responsibility to do this.” and yada yada, all a bunch of bullshit. But in all honesty, there was nothing Malachi could do other than nod and say “Yes, Sir.”

“Hello? Malachi? Dude, I’ve been talking to you for the past 5 damn minutes? Where you at, fucking Mars? You said you’d take me when you go!” A voice broke Malachi’s train of thought, and he looked up to see none other than his sibling Reese.

“R-Reese! Hey! Shit, man, I’m sorry. What’s up, bro? I thought you were busy today?” Malachi said, a little startled by Reese being this far from their home in Florida. 

“Yeah, I am busy. Busy saving your ass from this cesspool. You’re dying here man, and you don’t give a shit? How the hell are you not bored?” Reese asked, snatching Malachi’s pen out of his hands. Rubbing his temples, the Nevadan sighed.

“Reese, I need to work. Besides, how’d you get in here?” Malachi asked back, taking another pen out of his pen holder and continuing his work. Reese rolled their eyes and took the pen out of Malachi’s hand again, and also taking all the pens out of his pen holder.

“The perks of being me, broski. I know you need to work, but dammit, you’re working yourself to death. Chi Chi, I’m worried about you. Not just me, but Lani and Anya and Dad are, too,” Reese said, placing their hands down on the desk before quickly lifting them off again after the old wood groaned in protest.

“Don’t be. It isn’t necessary. Now shoo, I have work to do before I go to dinner with Arthur,” Reese sighed, and nodded.

“Fine! Okay, whatever. Just- take it easy, will ya?” Malachi nodded, and Reese placed his pens back in the pen holder before walking out. Turning his head, Malachi realized that Reese had left him something. It was a brown paper bag, but it smelled amazing. Picking it up, Malachi opened the bag and looked inside, and smiled. 

“Hiya, Chi Chi! I already know you’re working yourself into oblivion, so I made you something to hold you over until dinner with Uncle Arthur! Love, Lani.” 

Inside the bag besides the note from his little sister, were chocolate chip cookies, freshly baked. Damn, do his siblings know him well. Munching on the cookies, Malachi got back to work, completing plenty of it before he had to get ready for dinner with Uncle Arthur. As he was walking out, his boss caught him.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” He asked, sneering. Malachi rolled his eyes.

“Home. I’ve been working a lot, and you called me in on my off-day, so I get to go home when I want to,” The Nevadan said, and turned to walk out the door before being harshly grabbed and pulled back.

“Oh, I don’t think so. You still haven’t finished, and you aren’t leaving until you’re done,” He tried to yank his arm out of his boss’ hand, but his grip was like solid iron, not budging.

“Let me go. I need to get home. I will finish my work tomorrow,” Again, Malachi tried to get free, and again his boss did not let him.

“No. You finish today, or you don’t go home at all.”

“I said, Let. Me. Go.”

“I just told you-”

“HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OUR BROTHER!” A voice said, and successfully freeing Malachi from his boss’ grip. He turned to see Anya and Lani, coming to his rescue. Lani walked over to him while Anya dealt with his boss.

“We were worried about you. You’re almost late to dinner,” She said, sighing softly when Malachi looked off sheepishly. He must’ve lost track of time getting his work done and eating her cookies that he nearly missed dinner.

“At this rate, I’m gonna have to go in my work clothes…,” He said softly, before sighing. “Come on, Anya. Let’s go.” His sister grumbled, threatened his boss once more in Russian, before storming away and grabbing her brother’s non-bruised arm. 

“I’m sorry that that dickbag is your boss,” She said, grumbling curses at him. The Nevadan shook his head, and ruffled her hair a bit.

“It’s not your fault, Anya. My boss kinda sucks, but I can’t exactly do anything about it. But you bet I can’t wait for the next election,” His sisters laughed, and on they went to dinner with their uncle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey
> 
> this chapter is for the two of you who willingly left kudos on this piece of shit
> 
> i love you (no homo)

When they arrived at dinner, it was well past 7:15, which Malachi knew his uncle would nag at him about, but it wasn’t entirely his fault. His boss tried to keep him in overnight, and it took a bit to fight him off. Malachi, still dressed in his work clothes, and his sisters Lani and Anya, dressed semi-formally, walked into the restaurant and slid into the booth where their uncle awaited them. 

“Where were you, Malachi?” Arthur asked, irritated.

“We had some… issues back at his workplace. But they have been dealt with accordingly,” Anya explained, her accent thicker to emphasize the still-burning resentment towards Malachi's boss.

“Oh… well, my apologies. Bosses can be irritating at times but we, as who we are, have no choice but to obey and listen,” Arthur replied, and Malachi nodded.

“Mhmm. Unfortunately, I feel overworked and completely burnt out. Some good food would be fantastic.”

“Couldn’t agree with you more. Now, pick out what you want to eat. Don’t worry, I’ll pay.”

“But Arthur-”

“Don’t you ‘But Arthur’ me! I invited you three out, I should be paying.”

“But we have-”

“No.”

“But-”

“No.”

“. . . Yes, Uncle.”

“Good!” Their uncle smiled, content with winning the argument. Huffing, Malachi relaxed into the booth, it being more comfortable than the office chair he had been sitting in for the past 7 or so hours. As Malachi flipped through the menu, he tried to focus on what he wanted to eat.

“Say, Arthur?” Lani spoke up.

“Yes, love?”

“What was the reason behind you inviting us out tonight?” She asked, studying him closely.

“What, is there something wrong with me wanting to have dinner with you three?” He sounded offended, glancing up from his menu to look at her.

“No, it’s not that it’s just you… usually don’t ask us out to dinner. You usually ask Alfred, and say he can bring us too. But here we are, eating dinner without him,” Lani noted, explaining her question. Arthur thought for a second, before responding.

“Well, I don’t really know. I just felt… compelled to spend some time with you three. Because for some odd reason, I feel like this will be the last time I will, under more pleasant circumstances,” He mumbled, fiddling with his napkin a bit. Malachi was about to ask him what he meant, but then the waiter arrived and interrupted.

“Hello, and welcome to the Prime Steakhouse at the Bellagio Hotel. Is everyone ready to order? Or would you like to start with some appetizers?” He asked, reaching for his notepad.

“Oh! Ah, yes, I would like the. . .” Damn Arthur, saved by the waiter. If he remembered, Malachi would ask him later. They all ordered, and the topic was dropped, replaced by jokes and stories and the dumb things their father was up to. He had forgotten how much fun it was to spend time with his sisters and uncle, whom he doesn’t see often because of his overload of paperwork. 

***

Time flew by, their food was absolutely fantastic, which was exactly what Malachi expected, after all, they were in Las Vegas. This being his city, the Nevadan knew every good place to eat, and since he was owed favors, he cashed them in at classy restaurants and top tier hotels. Smiling softly, he reached for the checkbook, but his uncle beat him to it.

“What did I say? I will be paying,” He said, smacking his hand away. Malachi huffed, snatching the checkbook away from him.

“I don’t think so. Besides, this restaurant owes me a favor for getting it out there some odd years ago,” Opening the book, he placed a certain card inside the book before handing it to a waiter. 

“You cheeky bastard, I said-”

“Thank you ever so much for dining with us, sir. The boss really appreciates it,” He said, bowing a bit before handing Malachi the receipt and his card back before speeding away. Pocketing the receipt and the mysterious card again, Arthur huffed at him. 

“Well anyways, I need to speak with you, Lani, about something,” He sighed, looking at her. She narrowed her eyes.

“So there WAS a reason," Arthur looked off sheepishly.

"Well, what I want to discuss was not originally meant for this occasion but...," he trailed off.

"It'd be easier to say now, since you're already in the same place," Malachi finished, and the Brit nodded.

"Alright then. What's up," Lani asked, sighing.

“The dreamscape. There’s… a new division. One I have never seen before, nor even read about.”

“What? How? That can’t be possible!” The former nation's eyes widened. Anya and Malachi shared a look.

“Dreamscape? New division? I’m sorry, I feel a bit lost here…,” Malachi butted in, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The Alaskan nodded in agreement.

“Me as well…,” She looked between Lani and Arthur.

“Well, the dreamscape is a realm between reality and the subconscious, existing but not exactly being fully real. It has various sections, or divisions, wherein which dwell various different creatures. For instance, the Fauchereve, or the Dream Reapers, Einsamkeits, and so on. In this new division, I have discovered and named the creature Önskevakare,” Arthur explained.

“Wish watcher?” Malachi asked, translating. The Brit nodded.

“From what little I have read, this creature grants people their greatest wishes by bringing them into a model of their own world where everything is the same, minus how their wish came true,” He sighed, looking down.

“So you’re saying it’s like a Fauchereve, but with a twist?” Lani clarified.

“Sort of. The creature doesn’t have the arcana, rather, has beings called changelings. They take the form of people in the host’s life, but for this creature, it takes only one person. Said person lasts longer, but suffers serious side effects the more it goes on. Thus, this is how the host dies,” Arthur finished, rubbing his temples slightly. 

“How lovely… Is there any way out?” Anya asked. Arthur shook his head.

“Unless you are completely able to see through its lies, or seriously 100% have no wish in the world, then it’s practically impossible. Once you’re there, it’s... impossible to leave,” The Brit slumped a little. The table fell silent.

“But what about the potion? You’ve used it before, with a Fauchereve. It should work on a Önskevakare,” Lani said, but once again their uncle shook his head.

“It doesn’t work that way with these ones. Their division is deep in the dreamscape, quite literally on the border of the subconscious. No potion in existence is strong enough to travel that far and that deep,” He said. Malachi’s lips thinned into a line. This sounded awful, not being able to help someone who had fallen victim to this creature.

“From what I’ve also read, the Önskevakare terribly mistreats the changelings, often neglecting them or harshly punishing them. Why they stay with the creature despite this is beyond me, though,” Arthur added.

“How horrid,” Anya mumbled, a rare melancholy lilt to her voice.  
“How horrid, indeed,” Malachi agreed, and Arthur and Lani could only nod.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't know why you're still here
> 
> but hey, i won't judge

“You FUCKING MORON! Do you know what you and your goddamn sisters did?!” His boss roared. Malachi honestly saw this coming, but like. . . seriously? This early in the morning? He could only blink in response.

“YOU GOT ME IN TROUBLE! YOUR DAMN FATHER IS NOW QUESTIONING MY LOYALTY AND MY FUCKING COMPETENCE AS YOUR BOSS!” His boss continued yelling at him, circling him angrily.

“Sir, that is your fault and not mine. I wasn’t the one who said anything, and you were the one piling a shit-ton of paperwork onto-” Malachi was then dealt a swift backhand to the face. Flinching back, he clutched his face gently, already feeling the bruise forming as pain erupted from his cheek. His boss only glared daggers at him, sneering.

“Don’t you fucking talk back to me, boy. I am your boss, your higher up, and you are to respect me at all costs! Do you understand?!” Malachi opened his mouth to fire something back, but his boss cut him off, grabbing his chin and forcefully making the Nevadan look him in the eye, something Malachi usually avoided like the plague.

“Do. You. Understand?” His boss asked, harshfully punctuating every word, his saliva flying onto the State’s face.

“Y-Yes, Sir, of course…,” He said, his face burning from his boss grabbing where he had slapped him. Smiling maliciously, his boss let go, and the State’s hand flew to his cheek and jaw, rubbing them softly.

“Good. NOW GET TO WORK!” His boss said before storming off to his office. Malachi sighed, before walking to his. His cheek burned harshly, and when the State looked in a mirror, he saw the bruise forming in the shape of the back of a hand, his boss’ hand, on his right cheek. Whimpering softly, he sat down at his desk, then hesitantly got to work. 

***

Some time later, Malachi finished up a mountain of paperwork. Flexing his fingers and stretching out his legs, he reclined back, his old office chair groaning in protest. His cheek had stopped hurting some time into doing his paperwork, which he was glad about. But then he realized, how would he hide this from his father? The State’s eyes widened in fear. Oh man, his father would murder his boss! Then he’d tell his grandfather and uncles and then they would go murder his boss! Oh no, Malachi was fucked. Maybe he could… come up with some bullshit? Say he fell down some stairs and magically fell on his hand and then didn’t treat it with ice because his boss didn’t let him out of his office to get some?

He quickly decided that was far too much bullshit in one explanation to be believable. But he could make up some sort of believable bullshit, perhaps? He didn’t know, his luck was awfully shitty today. He prayed to all the deities above for Lady Luck to be on his side, before packing up and getting ready to leave. He’d sneak out behind his boss’ back and go home, and get some rest, and work in an actual office chair and desk that could withstand the amount of weight it needed to. 

The State quickly slid out of his office and out the front door, his exit unaware to his napping boss in his much finer and well-furnished office. Sighing in relief, Malachi started his trek home, excited to spend the next 48 or so hours in an office better than his own at work, at home. And the deities above decided to grant him his wish, and soon the tired State arrived home, gently popping the door open to his father’s estate. He sighed when he realized his father wasn’t home, most likely out with his uncles or out for a walk.

Malachi removed his coat and hung it on the coat rack before sliding his shoes off (a habit he developed from Lani) and slowly walking up the winding stairs to his room. Opening his door, he ungracefully dropped his bag on the floor before flopping onto his bed, completely done with the day, and his life, and who he was.

***

Time had passed, the Nevadan wasn’t sure how much, but it did. He had rolled onto his back some odd hours ago, and had been blankly staring at the ceiling ever since. When his father arrived home, he could immediately tell something was wrong. Hiking up the stairs, Malachi laid in his room, unaware of his father’s approaching presence. Alfred gently knocked on the door, startling Malachi out of his thoughts. 

“C-Come in!” Alfred opened the door to see the wreck the Nevadan’s room was in.

“Holy shit, Chi Chi! How long have you been living in this?” Malachi’s father began to pick up papers and used writing utensils, throwing away scrapped paper and used pens, while gently stacking the important papers simply strewn across his room. Malachi leaped off his bed, gently shooing Alfred.

“Woah, woah! It’s okay, this helps me! I knew where everything was like that!” He proteted, but Alfred shooed him back.

“You can’t live like this! This isn’t he- wait. What the hell is that on your face?” Malachi blinked, before waving him off.

“Oh, it’s nothing! I just… tripped, is all,” The State internally winced at how weak that lie was. Alfred only narrowed his eyes at him.

“Conveniently in the shape of a goddamn backhand? I don’t think so. Who did it?” Alfred asked. The Nevadan shook his head.

“No one, Father.”

“Was it Austin?”

“No, Father. It was no one. Now can we please drop it? Even if I was backhanded, which I wasn’t, I most likely deserved it,” Malachi sighed. Alfred rolled his eyes.

“Malachi Jones. Who. Did. It,” Right here, he knew not to fuck with his father, but honestly, Malachi really didn’t want to tell him.

“Father, it was no one.”

“One.” 

Malachi sighed. Guess he had no choice.

“My boss. He did it.” The superpower grumbled under his breath.

“I fucking knew it. He was a terrible choice to begin with,” Alfred growled under his breath. But the State shook his head.

“It’s fine, Father. I deserved it. I said something I shouldn’t have, and I got the proper consequence. Simple as that,” Malachi shrugged, stacking up the last of his papers and placing them on his desk. 

“It’s not fine! He’s not allowed to lay a finger on you. He can get in trouble, hell, fired, for doing that!” Alfred cried, glaring at him. Malachi only shrugged again before standing up.

“It’s whatever. Now shoo, I need to get to work,” Alfred grabbed his son’s arms gently, but still firm enough to hold him in place.

“Chi Chi, listen. You did not deserve that. You, my boy, are awesome, talented, and much stronger than you give yourself credit for. You aren’t my totally awesome sidekick for nothing!” Alfred exclaimed, smiling up at Malachi.

“Thanks, Dad,” the green-eyed boy replied, looking off bashfully.

“Love ya, kiddo,” the blonde reached up and ruffled his son’s head.

“To the moon and back?” The Nevadan mumbled, looking down at him with a soft smile.

“With Superman in between!” Alfred embraced Malachi, who squeezed him back. And so they stood, holding each other close. Eventually, they broke apart, and the blonde nudged his son lightly.

“Now, off to work with you! You have to finish that before work before the meeting tomorrow!” Malachi nodded, and Alfred smiled one last time, before walking out. Sighing, he flopped down in his seat, and got to work, a receding thought drifting in his mind that he was blissfully unaware of who was listening and he had done,

‘God, do I wish life was like this all the time…’


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck one of my friends found this
> 
> this chapter is for everyone EXCEPT him
> 
> ~~
> 
> whoops super short chapter

Alfred was startled. Malachi had just… collapsed out of nowhere. He was presenting in the meeting, but then suddenly, down he fell. The superpower was sure he wasn’t the only startled one there, as everyone else looked equally as panicked. Was he okay? Was this just because he was tired? Alfred couldn’t tell, but he sure hoped this wasn’t what he thought it was.

***

Malachi felt like he was falling. He was screaming, his arms lashing out for something to hold onto, but nothing. Until it all finally stopped, when he landed on something soft. 

“Malachi! Oh thank the gods you’re okay!” a voice cried. “Here, let me help you up.” Two arms wrapped around him, and hoisted the Nevadan onto his feet. When he turned to the voice, he saw someone he didn’t expect.

“L-Lani?!” She nodded.

“Yeah, it’s me! Gods, you scared us! You collapsed in the middle of your presentation, so we took you home. Are you okay? Do you feel feverish? Does your head hurt?” Lani started rapid-firing questions, placing the back of her hand onto his forehead, which he quickly removed.

“Lani, I’m fine. My question is, what are you doing here? You said you had some business to take care of?” Malachi cocked his head, narrowing his eyes at her.

“It went quicker than expected. Besides, even if it didn’t, I would’ve come running. Don’t scare us like that again!” Lani pulled him into an embrace. 

“Oh… well thank you, Lani, for caring. Now I need to get back-” Malachi was about to stand up, but the Hawaiian forced him down again.

“Oh, I don’t fucking think so, buster. Your tired ass is staying right here, I’m gonna go grab the others,” And with that said, Lani stood and left the room. Sighing, the State stayed seated on his bed, a little confused on how the former nation was behaving. Hearing the thuds of footsteps up the stairs, he rubbed his temples, trying to ease his oncoming headache. The door opened, and he turned to see who was there.

“Oh Jesus, I’m so glad you’re okay,” Alfred ran up to him and hugged him, before pulling away and cupping his face. Malachi scrunched up his nose and pushed the blonde's hands off his face. Anya, thankfully, only sat down beside him and brushed his shoulder.

“You really gave us quite the damn scare, there, Chi Chi… Are you alright? Augh, I knew that boss of yours wasn’t a good candidate. I’ll see what I can do to... deal with him,” Alfred said, sighing.

“I thought I scared him enough the other day, but I guess not. Nonetheless, he will be dealt with properly this time. I will be sure of it,” Anya added, assuring the State that he would have nothing to worry about. 

“It’s fine, Anya. Really. You don’t have to worry about me. It’s just another boss, I’ve dealt with worse,” Malachi sighed, used to this conversation.

“You don’t deserve this treatment, kid. No one does, so cut this out and let us deal with it. Minnie and Estrella should be here soon, so in the meantime, why don’t you get some rest, okay?” Alfred rubbed the Nevadan's arms gently, before shooing Anya and Lani out of the room. Sighing, Malachi gently laid down on his bed, which felt much softer than he remembered, but maybe that was because he hadn’t slept on it in so long. Regardless, within minutes the State had fallen into a deep sleep, unaware of what was brewing just on the other side of the door.

“Are you sure this will work?”

“Knowing him, most definitely.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go again
> 
> you ready?

Malachi didn’t know how long he had slept, but it felt like a euphoria he hadn’t had in so long. When he woke, he felt more rested and energized than he had in probably decades, honestly. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes and sighed contentedly. He stepped out of bed, narrowly avoiding stepping on something, with closer examination, turned out to be a slice of pie, butterscotch cinnamon to be exact. 

“My favorite kind…” He said softly, picking the plate up gently. Studying it, he realized it was exactly how Tiana makes it, perfectly cut, perfectly topped, and made with a perfect ratio of butterscotch and cinnamon. Picking up the fork, he gently cut a bite of the pie and tasted it. Yup, definitely Tiana’s. Malachi scarfed down the rest of it, before wiping his mouth and placing the used plate on his oddly bare desk. Abruptly, his door opened, and in walked Estrella.

“Oh! I was just about to see if you were awake! I’m glad you’re okay, Alfred told me everything. I’m sorry you have to go through that. Here, let’s go downstairs, Minnie’s waiting,” Estrella said, smiling softly at the State, who nodded and followed her downstairs, where Minnie was leaning on the kitchen island waiting.

“Minnie! He’s finally awake!” Estrella said, and Minnie stood. 

“Fucking finally. I was half-tempted to walk up there and wake you up with a water pail to the face,” Malachi laughed softly. it wouldn't be the first time, nor the last, that he would wake up that way.

“I’m sorry, you two. I’ve just been extremely fucking tired lately, and this damn headache won’t go away for some odd reason…” He said, massaging his forehead and temples a bit before dropping his hands to his sides. A brief flash of fear passed through their eyes, but quickly dissipated. 

“Do you need some Excedrin? I do think Dad has some somewhere,” Minnie said, and started to pick through drawers and cabinets to find some. Estrella walked to the fridge and grabbed some water.

“Here, drink. You’re probably dehydrated. When was the last time you drank water?” Estrella asked, and the Nevadan took the water from her, thinking.

“Excellent question,” He chugged the water down mindlessly.

“Chi Chi… That’s not healthy,” Estrella sighed, giving him her “Mom” glare. He averted his glance, shifting nervously.

“I know, I know, I’m sorry. I’m working on it, honest,” Malachi apologized, holding his hands up in mock surrender. Estrella opened her mouth to respond, but Minnie cut her off unintentionally.

“Found it! Here, take one,” Minnie handed her brother a pill, which he took without the need of water. “Hardcore.”

“Nah, just years of training and droughts,” Malachi shrugged, and the trio laughed. He rubbed his temples a bit, but smiled regardless.

“Well anyways, is there anything specific you’d like to do? M- Alfred is busy with business for the rest of the day, and Lani and Anya had plans they couldn’t cancel, so the day is ours!” Estrella asked, stumbling over her words a bit. The State narrowed his eyes a bit, wondering what his cousin was about to call his father, but tried not to think about it too much.

“No… All I have been doing is paperwork, really, and haven’t had much time for anything else. Say, why are you so adamant about spending time with me?” Malachi asked, and Minnie and Estrella shared a glance.

“Alfred wants us to keep an eye on you while he’s gone, he’s worried you’re gonna go off and hurt yourself again so we’re here to make sure you don’t,” Minnie said, explaining as basic as possible. Estrella nodded, and the State hummed.

“Of course he did. Well uh… I dunno, I wanna go outside. I’ve been cooped up indoors for so long,” He started his way to the door, but Estrella and Minnie jumped in his way.

“U-Uh… Do you want to do something inside? Let’s do something indoors, yeah?” Estrella said, and Minnie nodded frantically.

“Y-Yeah… Do you want to play some video games? I think Dad has some somewhere,” Minnie said, ushering Malachi away from the front door.

“What? Why can’t we go outside?” Malachi asked, but his sister and cousin avoided the question entirely, and continued to push him into the living room.

“Come on, I think Alfred bought Borderlands 3 yesterday,” Minnie pushed the Nevadan onto the couch, before going over to the tv to set up the game. Something was really off to the State, but he didn’t bother to ask. So he played Borderlands 3 with the two States, but the sickening feeling remained. Halfway through the game, Malachi’s headache grew worse. He couldn’t keep playing anymore.

“Hey, uh… My head is pounding. Do you think we can take a break?” He asked softly, and both Minnie and Estrella nodded. 

“Would you like another Excedrin? It’s been long enough for you to take another?” Minnie questioned, but the State shook his head.

“No… I’m just gonna go lay down,” The two nodded, and he slowly trekked up the stairs to his room and closed the door. Shaking his head, Malachi peeked out his window. Everything looked normal, what were Minnie and Estrella afraid of? Dismissing that, he popped his window open and slid out.

Sliding out, he climbed down the overgrowth that ran down the side of the house and landed on the ground. He ducked behind a bush when he saw someone pass by. 

“Do you know who this one is?” A voice, his Uncle Matthew, asked. Wait, what was he doing here? And who was he talking about?

“Nation-kind. Or rather, State-kind. It is the personification of the State of Nevada, human name Malachi Jones,” Another voice, his Uncle Arthur, said. Malachi’s eyes narrowed. Why the hell were they talking like this? They knew him!

“Nation-kind? After what happened with the personification of Northern Italy with that Fauchereve, is Master fucking crazy?” Probably-Not-Uncle Matthew asked, sounding concerned, but Probably-Not-Uncle Arthur brushed him off.

“We are different. We are stronger than a Fauchereve, nothing can get in or out of here without Master’s consent. So even if the boy found out, he wouldn’t be able to leave without Master allowing him to,” Malachi paled. He knew exactly where he was now. Uncle Arthur was talking about it a couple days ago, and now here he was, exactly where the new division was. 

The State was fucked. Totally, utterly, fucked. And not in the good way.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad
> 
> i'm so sorry


End file.
